


Tricotilomanía

by myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Gen, One Shot, Other, Post-Game(s), Short One Shot, Trichotillomania
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf/pseuds/myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf
Summary: headcanon en el que Cyrus sufrió tricotilomanía, es decir, "obsesión por arrancarse el pelo", en este caso, el de las cejas. Postgame de Diamante y Perla





	Tricotilomanía

**Author's Note:**

> perdon si esta corto o si carece de sentido. puede que le haga cambios sin avisar

Han pasado años desde que Cyrus dejó de ser el líder team galactic y empezó a vivir con su abuelo. Lucas, Barry y Dawn son los únicos que lo visitan junto con los ex comandantes.

Un día, limpiando el viejo estandarte de su abuelo, encontró entre los libros del estante lo que parecía ser un viejo álbum de fotos, fotos de cuando era un niño. Cyrus sintió una sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo al ver lo diferente que se veía en esa época, cuando su piel no estaba tan pálida como la nieve de Mt. Coronet, cuando no tenía la idea de "resetear" el universo entero y cuando no aun no habia fundado el team galactic.

Sinceramente, la infancia de Cyrus nunca fue la mejor, tuvo que sufrir con los que supuestamente que eran sus padres. Él nunca tuvo idea de cómo complacerlos, no importaba que tanto intentaba ganarse su afecto, ellos siempre le trataron como un cero a la izquierda. Los malos tratos de sus padres le causaron mucha ansiedad, depresión y estrés, ese desequilibrio emocional le afectó demasiado durante su niñez.

Fue en sus tempranos veinte cuando se obsesionó con la idea de borrar las emociones del universo, desencadenando en él una fuerte manía por "quitarse las cejas" ya que las vinculaba con tales sensaciones. El hecho de quitarselas le provocaba un alivio, como si todas las emociones negativas se desvanecieron al hacerlo.

Esa manía duró el tiempo que estuvo siendo el líder de un grupo criminal. Ahora que ya no lo es, ya no siente esa necesidad. Alguien toca la puerta, el cerro el álbum y lo colocó de vuelta al estante. Era el trío de Sinnoh

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren que lo traduzca solo pidanmelo


End file.
